Wily Winston Churchill
Wily Winston Churchill is the 77th episode of the ''Horrible Histories'' TV series. It first aired on July 20, 2015. A special episode of the historical sketch show about Winston Churchill, starring Jim Howick. We follow Churchill from a young soldier in India during the time of Queen Victoria, through the First World War, to victory in World War II & finally to his retirement in the Swinging Sixties - what a journey! Meanwhile, across the world, we meet the American soldier literally spreading propaganda around the battlefields, & learn about Gandhi's more eccentric side. With, of course, our host Rattus to guide the way! Sketches Diary of a Winston Kid (Advertisement) Churchill advertises for his Diary of a Winston Kid book, telling us about his exciting adventures in India & Africa. (A parody of Diary of a Wimpy Kid.) Historical Grand Designs Churchill builds his new house Churchill doesn’t count the cost of designing his home, which doesn’t please his wife! Painting Adrian Carton de Wiart Adrian Carton de Wiart’s injuries make painting a portrait of him difficult. Historical Voice Winston Churchill Winston convinces the judges he has the voice, with his famous speeches broadcast via radio. Parody of The Voice UK. The Great Historical Bake Off The Great WWII Bake Off When supplies are short for British folk, there is always one rabbit-like solution. Historical Restrooms World War Two Toilet A businessman is drafted into the war toilets & finds out what Americans did to their toilet paper in the war. History's Craziest Fools World War Two leaders Churchill & Stalin have some strange places to go to the toilet, & Gandhi has a strange use for two people. Working for Churchill Working at 10 Downing Street for Churchill isn’t as easy as it sounds. Song Parody of "My Way" by Frank Sinatra Although he won the war, Churchill was beaten at the following election. He sings about his war efforts & how he got Britain to pull through, reaching his final hour. Quiz Question What did Winston Churchill & his wife, Clementine, call each other at home? : A: Orange & Lemon : B: Cat & Pug : C: Torvill & Dean Tellybox Churchill & Clementine Churchill doesn’t quite keep up to date with all the modern rage. A parody of Gogglebox. Chatty Deaths Prime Minister Winston Churchill Winston Churchill talks about all the hard work he did for the war effort & is pleased with how he is remembered. Cast Sketch Categorization Notes *At the end of "Historical Voice", Winston Churchill gives his "V for Victory" hand sign backward as a peace sign. Of course, this may be misleadingly offensive, as this hand sign is considered an alternative to the middle finger in the UK. *Both Mr. H (the host of "History's Craziest Fools") & Winston Churchill are portrayed by Jim Howick in this episode. **This is similar to an earlier episode, Gorgeous George III, in which the titular character & Death were both portrayed by Simon Farnaby. External Links *Series 6, Episode 10 at Horrible Histories TV Category:Horrible Histories Category:Horrible Histories 2009-2011 TV Series Category:Series 6 of Horrible Histories Category:Specials Category:Ruthless Rulers (Sketches) Category:Troublesome 20th Century Category:Woeful Second World War (Sketches)